


My Bugging Will Go On

by DanOfVulcan



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M, Movie Night, Tuckerreed, harmonica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanOfVulcan/pseuds/DanOfVulcan
Summary: Trip and Malcolm have just left movie night, and that's fuel for Trip's trickster mind.
Relationships: Malcolm Reed/Charles "Trip" Tucker III
Kudos: 18





	My Bugging Will Go On

**Author's Note:**

> So, everyone! It's been forever since I last posted a fic. This one will go unbeta'd -- and so will be all my next fics. Any and all mistakes are mine, and mine alone. Hope you guys enjoy!

“Nonsense!” Malcolm exclaimed as he and Trip made their way down the corridor, holding hands.

“I’m telling you, Mal,” Trip said as he looked at his husband, “it would’ve sunk.”

Malcolm eyed Trip, clearly exasperated, and more than a little tired. His husband had been bugging him relentlessly ever since the movie ended, and less emphatically since about halfway through the screening.

“There seemed to be more than enough room for the both of them on that door,” Malcolm said.

Trip sighed.

Movie night usually meant long discussions about the plot, the characters, the pacing, pretty much everything and anything about the movie of choice.

This one screening had been no exception.

Much to Trip’s surprise, Malcolm had been quite comfortable. Hardly would an aquaphobe consider _Titanic_ to be an appropriate diversion. Yet, Malcolm had risen to the challenge and enjoyed the movie, though he didn’t waste a chance to poke fun at the romance plot.

“I’m telling you, Mal,” Trip said as he pushed the button on the turbolift, closing the door, “that door would’ve sunk.”

“If you say so.” Malcolm replied as he cuddled up to his husband, enjoying the privacy of the ride all by themselves.

A few moments later the turbolift stopped.

“And might I add,” Malcolm said as both men exited the lift, “what a marvellous way to ruin a solid movie.”

“What are you talking about?” Trip asked as he looked at his husband.

“That song!” Malcolm said. “Quite tacky, don’t you think?” 

Trip wasn’t sure Malcolm was serious or not, but already ideas were taking form in his brain.

“I don’t,” Trip answered. “I think it’s quite romantic.” He added.

Malcolm puffed.

“It is, Mal!” There was a note of hurt to Trip’s tone.

“Are you serious?” Malcolm asked as he punched in the code to the door of their quarters.

Trip was sure of what to do next.

It was clear. 

It was all in front of his eyes.

“Am dead serious,” Trip replied.

Malcolm hesitated for a moment before speaking again.

“I’m sorry, Love,” Malcolm said, as he moved closer to Trip, “if I hurt you.” They stood together, close to one another, in the silence of their quarters. “I won’t be calling the song ‘tacky’ again.”

_Bingo_ , Trip thought.

“Is okay, Darlin’,” Trip chimed in, cuddling Malcolm.

Standing together, embracing each other in the dimly lit room, surrounded by silence, both men were acutely aware of each other. Trip kissed Malcolm’s head, sniffing his hair, and the Englishman looked up at Trip.

“It’s a song about how she kept on loving him,” Trip said.

“Dear Lord, man,” Malcolm exclaimed, untangling from Trip’s arms, “would you let it go?” He then turned to the dresser to get his pajamas.

He never saw the scheming smile that played across Trip’s face. “Mal,” Trip began, “he froze to death so she could live!” Trip took a few steps forward. “He literally died so her heart could go on!”

Malcolm sighed as he put on his pajamas top.

“Mal” -- Trip got into Malcolm’s personal space -- “what if I died?” At that Malcolm looked at Trip; His face very grave. “What if I froze to death?” Trip forced; Malcolm was dead serious. “What if I froze to death,” Trip gave it a second for the sake of suspense, “so that your heart could go on?”

“You’re pulling my leg!” Malcolm exclaimed, throwing Trip’s pajamas at the latter.

Trip laughed a hearty laugh as his clothes hit him squarely in the chest. “You’re just such an easy target,” he said as he changed from his civvies into his pajamas.

Not long thereafter they were both in bed, lights off, ready to get a good night’s sleep.

Trip heard Malcolm was already dozing off, his breath steady and deep, his eyes shut, muscles relaxed.

_Yes,_ Trip thought as he looked at the nightstand where the case of his harmonica lay, _that’ll be perfect._


End file.
